


Child

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Series: DNcember 2020 [9]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Arguing, DNcember2020, Day 26: Child, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: Taize angered his grandfather once again, for having his own life, for wanting freedom.
Series: DNcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616
Collections: DNcember2020





	Child

**Author's Note:**

> Our 26th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

“You’re ir-re-spon-sible!” the man stormed. “An absolute child! Your mother asks you to run one, _one_ errand, and what happens?!”

From the other side of the table, eyes fixated on his grandfather’s chin – he had learnt a long time ago that looking at authority figures in the eyes was an offense punishable by death, or almost – Taize was dedicating all his energy to not smile. His facial muscles pulled, nervous laughter bubbled in his chest, eyebrows threatened to disobey, and he had to keep all that in check at once! While listening to a good old scolding. His mental capacity was reaching its limits.

“You _forget_!”

To his defence, he had finally managed to get the attention of that one really good-looking senpai he had had his eyes on for months. The cold beauty type, always presenting herself flawlessly, indifferent to the world and what it had to offer: these were the most interesting! And she had finally agreed to let him walk her home, blessed be winter and its early evenings.

Needless to say that a loaf and four small milk breads couldn’t compare.

“Listen, Taize! We try to trust you, we _try_! We let you do what you want, we let you have fun, but now you can’t even accomplish basic tasks?!”

This, again? It had barely been a while. These “basic tasks” were all boring things. Taize was fourteen, he had a hard time feeling like dedicating his life to his family and the narrow space that was supposed to be his. Azumano as a whole and its inhabitants reached out to him! He wanted more than training in the basement and accompanying his mother to the market.

“You’re going to have to step up your game, young man!”

“Can I, grandfather?”

Taize’s eyes rose lightly, a gentle, humble smile finally cracking on his face.

“I am an absolute child, after all.”


End file.
